Fantendo Brawlers/Fierce Transmissions
Unten Goblin: So this is Unten? Carapar: Yeah. Watch out, he can cause tragedies with his fissures that come from underground. Goblin: He's either less or more then 10 years old. Carapar: What makes you say that? Goblin: He's UNten! Carapar: ". . ." Searchie: That was lame. Guest: Funny! No. Goblin: I wonder where he was beorn. Pokemantrainer: Oh come on, your puns are unbearable! Zerita Goblin: An humanoid cat? Guest: I like cats! Carapar: ". . ." Searchie: That's a Catonea who's named Zerita, guys. Goblin: So she can CAT me up? Pokemantrainer: ...That pun is so horrible I could rip that out. Goblin: Like a cat? Pokemantrainer: YOU'RE GETTING PAST MY LIMIT. Goblin: Then you'll rip me out like a lion? Carapar: I'd suggest to not stand close to Pokemantrainer when you get back from this. Squav Goblin: So this is Squav? Guest: Skate! Carapar: You're trying too hard, Guest. Goblin: I think I should squav like an animal to avoid it! Carapar: Since when you became so chatty? You're usually more silent then a rock. Goblin: Speaking of rocks, maybe I can use my Earth spell to stop him? Searchie: Good idea. Then you can attack Squav with orbs and bolts. Dark Climbers Goblin: So these are dark climbers? They look less edgy then I through... Carapar: True. If you get one of them out, the other is as weak as a blob. Lolo: HEY! Don't tell our weaknesses in this arena! Searchie: You can easily avoid Dark Shot by jumping, same deal with Dark Beam... Lala: STOP! If you tell Goblin all our weaknesses then we'll be pushovers! Condor: Can't he just push you guys out of the field then? After all, you're push-overs! Lolo and Lala look pissed off. Searchie: You can stop Dark Jump with a thunderbolt or an orb... Lolo and Lala look even more pissed off. One of them then uses thier hammer to "break" the chat. Guaptain Goblin: A kid that stops evil? I'm sooo scared. Carapar: That laser gun hurts through. Guest: Ahhh! Eye! Green! Goblin: Making your eyes shine green? Not scary, I've slain tons of dragons and stuff with colored eyes. Searchie: Hey, you know, he apparently pushed his best friend out of a cliff... Goblin: WHAT? Now that's FREAKY. Pokemantrainer: Says the guy who has slain thousands of monsters. Goblin: HEY! Koloro Guest: The Colorful Koloro Is A Colorful Girl From The Colored World Of Colors Goblin: ... Pokemantrainer: Oooh? Are you blushing? Oooh? Goblin: Shut up, you humanoid dragon! Searchie: But you're a goblin... Goblin: Yeah sure, alien and cockatrice hybrid. Searchie: Aren't Goblins considered weak monsters? Goblin: Shut up! Let's just hope the ninja lizard man doesn't enters this... Carapar: I'm hearing you know. Guest: Fighting Is A Bad Thing Guys Carapar: ". . ." Fyre Goblin: Fyre? I through names were more original. Carapar: Hey, what's your name again? Goblin: ...You're right, I was never given a name... Searchie: Beware, this boy can use dangerous fire spells. Goblin: He won't get me blazed up! Pokemantrainer: Stop these puns before I rage like a volcano! Searchie: Make sure to beat him before the flame sets down! Carapar: Yeah, he'll get burned out! Searchie: I think that these jokes are nothing but ash by now. Blade Goblin: A crimson Gallade. 100% original! Pokemantrainer: Yeah sure, because grey goblins are original. Goblin: At least I don't have a Bionicle's name! Carapar: HEY! Searchie: He is a fast character with strong attacks. Goblin: So the Earth spell would beat him easily, am I right? Carapar: Yeah, but add a few other spells occasionally or he'll eventually predict you. Bowie Goblin: Since when David Bowie was a bear? Searchie: That's Bowie the Bear, not David Bowie. Guest: h3 1s str0ng but s10w Carapar: Since when Guest talked in 133t language? Goblin: Hey guys... Searchie: What? Goblin: If I'm a security guard, he won't come at me, right? Guest: ". . ." Carapar: I knew I shouldn't have let you play these horror games. Ashe Searchie: Ashe fights with a sword. Goblin: Is he made of ash? Pokemantrainer: I COULD TURN YOUR STUPID PUNS INTO ASH! Carapar: Not sure if it's intentional or not, but you DO put puns in your rages... Pokemantrainer: WHAT DID YOU SAY? Guest: Strong! Searchie: He can also use water magic and arrows. Goblin: Heh, nothing compared to MY magic. Bombell Goblin: A boo mixed with a bomb? Come on, be more original. Searchie: Beware, he'll explode to get rid of you! I'm pretty sure you don't like explosions. Goblin: What's next? A boo mixed with a tanooki? TaBooki: You called? Pokemantrainer: YOU'RE KIDDING ME! I'LL BOMB YOU BOOS WITH MY RAGE! Goblin: Maybe using lightning will make him explode? Searchie: I wouldn't recommand that. Carapar: I'm surprised this boo isn't scared by us looking at him. McBoo Goblin: Seems like Boo Mario got a redesign. Carapar: ". . ." Searchie: That's McBoo, not Boo Mario. Goblin: What's up with all the boos? Why not- Guest: Spooky! Scary! Skeletons! Goblin: Shut up, that meme's time is gone. Carapar: Maybe he stole Mario's hat? Goblin: Probably not. Goblin, thinking: Hey, this gives me ideas... Sketch Goblin: Let's sketch up a plan to beat this guy! Pokeman: I'D RATHER SKETCH UP A PLAN TO STOP YOUR PUNS! Searchie: He can use many paint-themed attacks. Carapar: Like all those other paint dudes? Goblin: Still better then all those boos. Guest: His Art Is Really Good Searchie: I somewhat agree with that, he's not a bad artist. Ella Metals Goblin: I wish I could steel her metal powers. Carapar: Judging by how you can't "use" her in "games" anymores, I doubt you could even get close to that. Searchie: So yeah, as you probably guessed, she can manipulate metal. Goblin: She's one of those characters with thier name as a title, right? Searchie: Yeah, why do you ask? Goblin: That's unoriginal. At least I come from Fierce ''Me-''Tales! Carapar: ". . ." Searchie: I swear, someone's forcing us to do these forced puns. Jake Goblin: SO I HEARD THIS GUY CAN HACK? Pokeman: Yeah. What's the problem? Goblin: I HATE HACKERS! I COULD DESTROY THEM IN A VOLCANO? Pokeman: Geez, what's up with you today? Searchie: And how come you're not in your eternal rage Pokeman? Carapar: It's almost like if you guys got hacked. Reptflux Goblin: Geez, this dude must be ''lapis''sed off. Carapar: Don't laugh. If you saw the true Reptflux... Searchie: ...You wouldn't as you'd areadly be disintegrated by then. Pokeman: He's one of the three Titans and he sure looks stronger then pun-making goblin. Goblin: What would happen if I striked his eye? Guest: Hurt. Kid Kiba Data Mika Sho Alice Harumi Lorelei Akiko Fandro Hein Eario Red Romero Corlo Pesh Shy Guy Yellow Danny Barker January King Plumber White Fire Violet the Kitty Danni Crimson El Roserade Netnu Doomulus Grime King Polar Wild X Greyscale Human Blaze the Monferno Goblin Nightblaze Spike Jewel Espurr Matthew Endal Flare Samantha Chi Yuki Silverfield Luize Natsumi Bob the Blob Fat French Penguin Aingeru Jr. Karda Estell/Wulf Riddle RedYoshi Fera Kiba Zario TaBooki Scratch Kat Ice Electric Drake General Scotch Kan Seumoto Ethan Danjixrus Boberius Goblin: Who is this ninja? Carapar: No one knows, he is very mysterious. Searchie: Do you know who he is, beign a ninja and all? Carapar: Yeah, but I'm not telling anyone. Searchie: Also, about this comic we're planning to do- AwesomeLuke: u can use boberius Category:Subpages